The Mysterious Cat
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Something strange is happening... and it all starts with a switched up potion/drink. No one knows anything's wrong except Trunks is missing. The only questionable things is the cat that Goma picked up in a shelter and the clothes Goten finds in the restroom at school. Can the dragon balls be of some help to the gang to locate and figure out where Trunks is? slight TrunksXOC
1. Chapter 1: The stray

  
Chapter 1: the stray

Goma's POV

It all started on a Tuesday or was it a Thursday? Oh whatever. Any way I lounged around town looking for something to do since both cousins of mine are out doing school and I'm not exactly excelled in any academics.

I would've hung out with Uncle or Aunty but they were both busy with things to do.

I could've easily hung out with Trunks' bratty prissy sister but then I might as well bit my ears off because of how much she talks.

I would've hung out with Piccolo but because of his demeanor I would've just slit my throat.

Grandpa Bardock was no help either since he was in the afterlife and he usually came down for a visit when he had the power to.

Oh well so I decided to walk around town with uncle's best friend, Krillian who was finally getting some hair.

He was actually glad to get out of his busy house while his wife, 18 and his daughter have a special day to themselves.

We eventually passed by a pet store where I heard a desperate meow. I looked inside and I saw the strangest color for a cat… Purple!

It was a unique looking one as if he could understand me as well.

"Krillian, do you think Uncle would get mad if I brought home this cat?" I pointed out the purple one to him he scratched his head in total confusion.

"You know how to take care of one?" He looked back at me as I shook my 15 year old head. I had a pet once on Scion back when my mom was alive.

I knew this cat would be trouble but I could see by the desperate look from the cat that it was begging me to take it with me.

"I can try!" I cheered as Krillian asked the shop keeper to take the cat out and see if it would like me.

As soon as the owner opened the cage that cat was already springing into my arms. The cat had an apparent collar, what was funny was it said Trunks on the collar but it didn't cross my mind.

"Hi, I can tell we'll be great friends." I hugged the cat close, he was already purring as Krillian paid for some food and other supplies.

We soon left the shop after that. I never even noticed that Krillian was curious about the cat in anyway because I was just totally confused. The cat had some familiarity to me which reminded me of Trunks. Speaking of his I wonder how he's doing.

Trunks' POV

Earlier today

_I was busy in my classes as usual but mom had given me something in my lunch apparently I didn't think any of it till later after lunch when I went to the rest room and I realized I was shrinking into the size of a cat. _

'_Damn it this must've been mom' experiment! I have to get out before I'm accidentally sent to the pound'._

_I roamed around since I couldn't fly hopping to find Mom, Dad or even Goku or his family._

_What I ended up getting myself into was getting caught in a pet store where I been for over an hour._

15 minutes ago

I listened to the gabber of other cats around me. Apparently when I'm stuck like this nobody can understand me. Except other animals.

I knew my troubles were over when I heard Goma's voice outside the pet shop so I mustered up the loudest meow I could making it sound as desperate as possible.

Yes! It worked. I could see Goma's eyes peering in through the shop door with Krillian next to her.

I let out another meow which enticed her and Krillian to come inside to see me. I smirked in my mind.

She looked at me with curious eyes as she asked Krillian. "Krillian, do you think Uncle would get mad if I brought home this cat?" she pointed me out to him and I looked at him with pouty eyes just cause I was adorable.

Krillian just asked if she ever had one before. She was grateful when he asked the owner to open the cage. I was prepared to leap at Goma when the guy opened it. She was caught by surprise when I leap at her.

'I missed you Goma.' I could only think because I know she can't understand me. I completely forgot about the collar that had appeared on me so I hoped she would take notice of it. 'We have to find my mom! She'll know what to do'

I forgot again that she didn't understand me but I could tell Krillian was gonna let her get me because of the looks she kept giving him. Soon I was on my way to her house.

Goma's POV

Soon me and Krillian arrived at Uncle's who wasn't even home and neither was Aunty Chi-Chi which was a surprise.

"Poo they're not here yet! Come on Krillian help me set up his food and bed and water." I set him on the dining table as we got stuff together and fixed up his place in my room until Uncle came home to meet the cat.

I got to notice that the cat had a few scars here and there but there was something familiar about his bright blue eyes as he meowed at me.

I giggled and hugged him close laying him on the bed next to mine. "Goten will sure be surprised when he finds a cat in his bed." I chuckled evilly to myself. Soon I heard Uncle's arrival with Aunty.

"We're back, Goma!" Both I and Krillian went out to greet them. "Welcome!" I giggled as I lifted my cat into my arms and went to greet them.

Aunty was a little shocked and immediately jumped into Uncle's arms. "W-what the heck is that thing?!" she screamed which made me flinch.

"It's my new cat. I found him with Krillian at a pet store. He seemed very unhappy." I cuddled him close as he purred into my arms.

Uncle was chuckling. "That's a cute but oddly looking cat. Are you sure it is one?" He had suspicion in his eyes which made me stick my tongue out at him.

"Goku, it was kinda my fault. I let her get the cat because I didn't think you or Chi-Chi had a problem with animals." Krillian said taking the blame for me.

Uncle nodded. "I have no problem with her having the cat. We just have to see how Gohan and Goten feel about it. They should be back soon." Uncle put aunty down on her feet as she and him walked over to me and the cat.

I hugged the cat and pouted. "You guys aren't gonna make me take him back are you?" I frowned and hissed a bit mostly because I already grew fond of the cat who was still purring in my arms.

Uncle leaned down to look at me. "We won't have you take him back. But what should we call him?"

I looked at his collar and then said. "It says his name is Trunks. Very strange." It wasn't till later how I wished I put two and two together.

Trunks' POV

She had set me on her table so she could set things up with Krillian. Soon after that Goku came home and I almost bounced with joy.

I was worried for a while.

It wasn't till Chi-Chi freaked out when they came in was when I got a little scared that they would take me back to the shop.

Mostly because I'm not a real _cat_.

It will be a lot worst when Goten comes home saying he didn't see me at Lunch like we planned. I soon got sleepy which Goma noticed later after hugging me so tightly…

Not that I'm complaining because she has really soft skin for being Goku's niece, which is funny because all of the guys are so tight and muscles.

Do NOT think I'm gay in any way I'm pointing out the obvious.

I'm too tired to think anymore so I slowly doze off.

**Hope you guys enjoy this new story. Don't worry about Trunks though. They'll figure he just ditched school… (which isn't like him in this story)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this story. Please review if you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2: Th News about Trunks

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is inspired by my two best friends on here, Mythandfairytaillover13 and TealEye, mostly them because they gave me the inspiration to continue my writing after my dog passed away two weeks ago. **

**TealEye, I never thanked you enough for recommending me in your chapter. That was a nice thing you did and I won't forget it. **

**Mythandfairytaillover13, thanks for making here comes trouble and making me a part of it. That's such a nice thing. I also can't wait for your next update.**

**Thanks so much Kaylee-neechan, Ashley-neechan you both are like younger sisters that I never had but I always wished I did.**

**I'm glad you both love this story so much cause I worked hard on it for you both cause you two inspire me a lot to keep writing. **

Chapter 2: The News about Trunks

Trunks' POV

I woke to a scream which scared me dearly. I hopped off Goma's bed and patted my way to the door where I froze.

I saw three people I would worry about. Goten, Mom and Dad stood in the door way. Gohan was already home apparently.

"Where's Trunks!?" My mom screamed at everyone which made everyone flinch.

"H-he's not here Aunty Bulma." Goma replies as she walks over to me and picks me up into her arms as I let out a small meow which catches everyone's attention.

'Mom I'm so glad you're here!' I forgot once again she couldn't understand me. I looked down.

Mom looked at me with curious eyes. "Is that a cat? If it is then why is it purple?" Mom asked Goma as she petted me, I purred mostly because I was glad she acknowledged me.

"Yes it's a cat. He had a unique color but he's adorable!" Goma snuggled me close which made me purr louder and I eventually licked her cheek.

"Awe he really likes you." Mom said which made me stiffen a bit but I relaxed as Goma ran her hand through my fur.

"Maybe the dragon balls can help us find him? Anyway what's that you got Goten?" Gohan asked looking at what remains of my clothes.

"These are his clothes alright." Mom suddenly had an idea. "Oh no! I must've given him that potion in his lunch by mistake!" She pulled at her hair.

"That was an untested potion there's no telling what it could've done to him!" She screamed in total panic before Dad helped her up.

"Calm down! Now you're sure that was an untested potion?" Dad said firmly his voice never wavering for a second.

"Trunks…" Goma whispers. I could see worried tears in her eyes over me. I felt like crap for making my parents and friends worry about me.

"Yes! We have to find the dragon balls before it's too late! Goku contact the others and tell them they need to find them before something even worst happens." Mom cried out.

"Sure and don't worry Bulma, Trunks is a strong kid he'll be ok." I smiled in my mind at Goku's compliment as he flew out of the house to find everyone else and tell them the news, even Krillian went with him.

I was sad to get them so worried about me. I pawed at Goma to let me down as I ran over to my mom's leg.

"Mrrrow!" I cried she was confused but she lifted me up and as she did she got a look at my tag.

"GAAAHHH! Trunks is that you?!" I guess Goku and Krillian didn't go too far because they both came back inside with a burst. "WHAT?!" Everyone cried out.

I only wagged my tail and let out a successful meow in happiness and rejoice.

Goma shook her head. "That's his name. I found him at the shop." Everyone just groaned a bit.

I looked down in disappointment once again as Goku flew outside with Krillian to track down the dragon balls.

'Great I'll be stuck like this for a while until they can find em which will probably take a week' I though solemnly as Goma brushed my fur lightly.

Soon later on, Goku returned with three out of the 7.

Only a few more days before they can find the rest… at least I hope it isn't.

Goma petted my fur. She whispered. "Don't worry Trunks, we'll get you back to normal." She said that as she carried me back to her room.

I looked up at her. She smiled brightly and a knowing look was in her eyes as if to say I know it's you. I let out a cheerful meow. 'Thank you for seeing it's me. But you won't tell everyone else?'

She could tell from what I was thinking because she said. "I didn't want your mom to freak out just yet so I'll ask her to make a translator later and have her talk to you and let her hear your voice for herself."

If I could jump up and down I would. I licked Goma fiercely on her cheeks and fingers. 'Thank you so much!' I grinned in my head.

Goten's POV

Earlier today

_I wandered around during Lunch looking for Trunks. Soon something told me to go to the restroom that was just outside the west wing. I looked inside and gasped. I saw what was left of Trunks' clothes. _

"_That's the strangest thing? It's as if he vanished." I quickly left school grounds and made my way to Bulma's place where she was busy with experiments._

_Bulma was freaked and then she made the both of us fly to my Dad's to see if Trunks just skipped school to spend time with Goma. _

I was sad that my best friend wasn't at my house when I got here but my brother was and so were Goma, and Krillian and some strange purple cat.

I didn't think of anything when Bulma screamed about the cat being Trunks. I just assumed she lost her marbles again.

Vegeta didn't think anything of it either because he knew it couldn't be possible anyway.

Dad and Krillian were shocked to even think the cat was Trunks which I face palmed myself when they all screamed at that.

I couldn't understand Goma's fascination with that cat. She carries him around like he's a special gift of he's important.

Gohan told me that she hasn't had a pet since her time with her alien mom. That she's taping into her childhood memories and misses the feeling of her mom.

I couldn't understand mostly because I never had a pet, nor ever felt like having one.

I walked into her room. "Hey shorty." I ruffled her hair and petted the cat. "What's his name?" she looked up at me and gave me an honest answer. "Trunks is his name. And I swear it is."

I played with 'Trunks' for a while with the cat toys she and Krillian bought. He was pretty lazy but that was ok because I just lifted him in the air and tickled his belly.

The cat let out several meows as he licked my finger due to the ham juices that were still on my hand.

The cat wasn't so bad and soon Gohan came in and started playing with him as well.

"Hey Kitty." Gohan said as the cat came up to him and rubbed in between his legs.

"How are your studies going Gohan?" Goma asked. Gohan chuckled. "I'm doing ok, I guess. Just super busy so I can't spend enough time with you guys."

He frowned but said. "I'll try and take off to spend time with you guys." He said that with a sincere smile as he rubbed our heads.

We both tackled him to the ground in a big hug. "Thank you Gohan, you're the best big cousin ever." Goma says in a quiet voice all the while the cat watches us in complete sleepy bliss.

**That's the end for now guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Balls

Chapter 3: The Dragon Balls

Goma's POV

I felt really bad about Trunks being stuck as my cat. Besides him being with me all the time I was more worried what everyone would think if they found out I lied about him.

I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell them I knew where he was because that would've been suspicious.

Apparently Trunks didn't really care much from what I could read from his body language.

He was still sad that I lied but got over it when Goten and Gohan started to hang out in mine and Goten's room just to play with Trunks.

I could tell Goten suspected something. I didn't look into it too much because I was busy with everything else in life.

I helped Goten with the work Trunks ended up leaving behind when he vanished into the cat he is now.

Trunks felt bad about me doing all his work but I assured him with a long soft rub that it was fine and finally I and Goten soon finished all his week worth of work from school.

The Dragon balls were soon collected as Piccolo and Yamcha brought in the last 2 that were missing from Uncle's previous trips out to look for them.

I always heard of the Dragon balls from Cousin Gohan and Trunks.

They said they could grant any wish possible.

Shenron was the guardian of the Balls and he was a giant dragon and to see him was an amazing sight.

Uncle brought out the other balls and soon everyone, mostly my family and Trunks' parents and sister were outside the house.

I enjoyed the time with Trunks being my cat but I sort of missed my best friend.

Uncle asked for Shenron to appear and grant our wish… it was strange at first cause it was mid-day and suddenly it was dark as night.

Shenron said in a booming voice. "You have summon me… tell me your wish and I shall grant it if I have the power." Uncle yelled out in regards of Shenron while I whispered to Gohan.

"Is that Shenron?" Gohan nodded as Uncle cried out. "Oh mighty Shenron, Trunks is missing, do you have the power to find him?"

Shenron didn't skip a beat. "Yes. But because of a Spell I cannot summon him due to he's already in the area in the form of an animal." Shenron looks down at me with the cat in my hands.

"That cat is the person you're looking for… Good day until we meet again.." Soon the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls as well, splitting off once more as the sky grew lighter.

Everyone one had eyes on the cat in my hands. "What's wrong?" everyone had a stricken look on their faces.

"Goma…" Uncle replies to me his voice wavering. I looked emotionless. "Yes?" he shook his head and held his forehead.

"Is that cat Trunks?" I rolled my eyes at anything but him. "Maybe…" Vegeta got to me first and lifted me off my feet hair first.

"Ow! Ow Ow!" I screeched as Trunks fell from my arms as he pounced on his father, leaving bite and scratch marks on him before he let go of me.

Trunks jumped back into my arms hissed at Vegeta before purring into my chest.

Bulma put something on Trunks which looked like a translator. "Leave her alone Dad!" Trunks' voice came out of the cat's mouth.

"Trunks…" I mumbled burring my face in his fur. Trunks ignored me as he talked.

"It was my fault I turned into this thing but don't hurt Goma just cause she knew before any of you idiots! She knew it was me from the beginning. She didn't want anyone to freak out so she acted normal and natural even though I was missing." He licked my face before continuing.

Everyone stared at Trunks. "I knew Goten was suspicious about Goma having me or even my name being the same, or even him thinking that Goma named my cat form after my human self because she missed me."

Trunks' POV

I was sick of people staring at me like I was a freak since it was mom's fault anyway.

I continued to defend Goma till Mom plucked me from her arms. "Mom, put me down!" I squirmed like fierce mostly because she had me by the scruff of my neck and it hurt.

"You had me worried sick young man!" She held me close to her as I struggled to breathe because of how weak this body was. "You gonna crush me!" I hissed.

When she let me go back to Goma, Goma ran her hand through my fur and sniffled trying to hold back tears I knew she was holding in for my sake.

"I'm sorry I lied… I didn't want you guys to panic or worry about Trunks especially with me taking care of him… he is still alive isn't he?" She cried into my fur. She was shaking hard from how much she cried.

"Goma…" I rubbed my cat head against her forehead that was visible just her face was buried in my back.

"Hey," Goten replies walking over and talking Goma in a hug. "It's ok… I knew you were hiding something but I didn't tell dad because it was none of my business… We probably wouldn't have believed you until Bulma put that translator on Trunks." Goten ran and hand on my head in between my ears which felt nice.

I was so embarrassed about my outburst with Dad and hat I did to his face where the scratch marks were leaving nasty traces of blood.

Dad just glared at me as I gave him one back. Goku came in between. "Damn Trunks! Your fur looks all funny."

I sweat drop. "Very funny, Goku. I feel stupid like this and I've been this way for over a week!" I shouted the last part in his ear as I crossed my paws together to show I was irritated.

He rubbed his ear like I just pulled an air horn on him. "Sorry, boy." Goku mumbled in an ashamed voice. Piccolo was laughing as hard as a hyena. "This is hilarious! This is an improvement, Bulma! Nice job on turning your own kin into a house pet."

Goma's POV

I glared at Piccolo. He was hurting Trunks' feelings and he knew that's what was gonna happen if he said that.

Trunks moaned in sadness. "I am so useless in this state." I lifted him so he was looking me in the face. "Hey! I won't accept that! You are the best's friend I ever had and I will not allow you to talk about yourself that way. Say I'm proud to be a Sayian and I'm Proud of who I am!" his blue eyes pierced mine as he spoke through the translator.

"I am proud to be a Sayian and I'm Proud of who I am." He grinned at me and wagged his fluffy tail.

**(Guys want to know what kind of cat Trunks turned into? He ended up turning into a Ragdoll/ tabby mix idk if that exist) **

"Next thing is what if the Dragon balls can change Trunks back?" Gohan replies. "We'll need another week to wait for them to reactivate." Trunks interrupted sadly.

"Hey, it's ok though!" I lifted him up into the air again as he laughed. "We'll get through this ok, Trunks?" He purred against my chest when I held him close once again.

Soon everyone was off doing their own thing for a week. Gohan helped me and Goten help Trunks catch up on his class work since he couldn't even hold a pencil to write his name down.

I think that week me and the brothers got to know Trunks on a deeper level than we thought. Since he was stuck in the cat body, he told us a bunch of things he did as a kid… mostly to me cause Goten knew just about everything he did.

I was laughing on the ground when he said he once stole one of his Dad's super expensive drinks that he bought himself then blamed his grandfather for taking the dang thing.

Boy, his grandfather was scared but in the end he told his Dad the truth but laughed all the way as his Dad chased him through the sky.

Gohan even told us things that we didn't know, like how he was taught how to fight not by Uncle but by Piccolo. It was a surprise to me. Grandpa Bardock came a few times that week.

It was fun telling him how my best friend turned into a cat then how Grandpa ended up jumping on the ceiling fan because he was so scared of Trunks when he opened his mouth.

"T-there's no way Vegeta's brat could be that cat!" he yelled as he quivered on the ceiling fan. "It's true, Bardock… strange as it seems." Trunks opened his mouth once and Grandpa was as white as a sheet, I never seen him so scared and he was supposed to be Uncle's Father?

He even fainted and landed on poor Gohan who almost broke his back with how heavy the old timer was even for being dead for about something odd years.

**(idk when or how old Bardock was when he was alive/ or died or how old Goku would be and then subtracting Goku's age from that if you want to look it up and tell me be my guest I will be very surprised on what the answer is cause idek HOW OLD GOKU IS NOW?!)**

I didn't feel real bad for Grandpa…. Mostly Gohan how ended up going to the hospital for an injured hip… great he got an old fart's injury.

Both Goten and Trunks was laughing. I think Vegeta was snickering at the fact that his own son scared the living crap out of his mortal enemy's father.

I just glared at the three of them as I helped Gohan from the car into his room which was my bed in Goten's room.

We had to share the room because Bulma won't leave the house with her son in the body of a cat. I even promised her that I would take care of him since I had been for 3 days before they found out.

Trunks' POV

It was embarrassing having my mother in the next room at Goku's. I was ashamed but I felt even worst because my scare ended up getting Gohan injured.

Poor Gohan had trouble sleeping at times after the accident cause his hip kept aching so when he couldn't sleep I would some over and keep him company while Goma slept on the comfy air mattress.

Goten did offer her his bed but she would rather sleep on the air mattress because it was more cozy and didn't smell of him.

I didn't blame her cause his locker at school stank of deviled eggs, tuna sandwiches and gym socks.

Soon we all fell asleep the next night after Gohan's accident and we all had a peaceful sleep including Gohan who was snoring so loud Mom and Chi-Chi were both yelling at their husbands.

I chuckled as I layed my head next to Goma and fell into a slow deep sleep completely ignoring Gohan's obnoxious snores.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets between friends

**Soon I'm gonna start doing shout outs for people idk when though cause I'm debating. oh well enjoy the story~**

Chapter 4: Secrets between friends.

_Stay with me…_

_Baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me…_

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there _

_With the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor _

_Pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more_

_Than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as your moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_And when the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly…_

_(Kiss me slowly- Parachute *first verse and chorus*)_

Trunks' Pov

Goma was left alone at the house once again, mostly to watch me, besides Krillian watching us.

Both Gohan and Goten went off to school while Goku and Chi-Chi went off to do shopping. I didn't care because Goma said we could talk about stuff while Krillian slept on the couch not even caring.

We stayed in her shared room on the air mattress. Soon she told me of things about her past.

Mom I'm sure was at home with dad working on the story

"It was a long time ago but I remembered it like it was yesterday. My mom was amazingly beautiful. Dad used to tell me that I looked just like her but I had his fierce attitude. They were both so nice. Dad changed dramatically when Mom died. I was left behind when my dad left and joined an armada involved in the tree of might crap. I had no idea what that meant but I was getting stronger without anybody's help.

"It was a good life for me when I traveled around cause I couldn't get in trouble since I was just a kid anyway. Dad was always playing with me back when I was little we would do Ki blast practice so I could learn basics. It was fun and easy.

"Soon they learned I had a transformation like my mom did. She was beautiful when she transformed but was more deadly. I don't ever remembering transforming which scares me a little but it was a good childhood besides getting chased down by total strangers."

I was astounded. "Whoa, does Goku know you have a transformation outside your Super Sayian forms?!" I was so amazed that I almost tumbled backwards off the air mattress. "Whoops!" I yelped when I did, bonking myself on the head on the way down.

"Be careful, Trunks." She chuckled. I blushed only because of how Goma looked at me.

It's been a long time for us. Being friends for so many years, I one day hope to tell her how I feel about her.

"I hope Goten can explain to my teachers that I caught the flu." Goma had her legs bent back almost touching her head as she layed on her stomach.

"Good luck with that, Goten is no good a lying remember? A monkey could lie better than he can." She chuckled as she looked at me. "Want something to eat, Trunks? Fish some steak Aunty made yesterday? Sorry about the cat food." I waved it off the best I could.

"Sure, Steak sounds fine if you share with me because this body fills up faster. And… maybe you can help feed me?" I blushed unconsciously without knowing; Goma chuckled again but petted my head in response. "Sure, buddy." She got up from the mattress and walked into the kitchen and 2 minutes later she came back with a big steak and two plates.

After cutting a piece off for me, she said. "Ready to try Aunty's special made steak?" I nodded my furry head as she said. "Open wide ok?" I did what she said and she shoved a bit in my kitty mouth. It was nice and Smokey but it tasted amazing.

"It's awesome!" I said as she fed me a few more pieces before devouring into it herself. "That hit the spot; Chi-Chi knows how to do a good steak. Of course she has to with three guys in the house." I laughed as Goma picked me up and layed me out on her lap as we watched a little TV.

"This is nice quality time, isn't it, Trunks?" she petted my fur which made me let out a loud purr. "Damn it! I keep acting like a cat! Do you think this week will be over soon?"

She shrugged slightly. She pouted before picking me up and laying me on her size 40 C breast. Please don't ask me, because Goten told me her size when I told him I never wanted to know in the first place.

I blushed absentmindedly when I muttered. "Goten knows your cup size." I flinched when I looked in her direction. "That perv. Remind me to play a prank on him later. I'll get him back for it." She just sighed as she petted me absentmindedly like it was a natural thing happening between us.

I purred as she watched whatever was going on the TV. I was too content to care anyway. We both listened to the TV soon I just looked at the nice design and color, not even caring what was actually on anyway.

Goma's POV

Soon I played the radio and we listened to music till the family came home. Krillian wished us luck and we'd see him tomorrow. I didn't care and neither did Trunks for he didn't even let out a complaint about how I was old enough to be alone with him and to just take care of him cause what is a cat gonna do with me?

I just told him to pipe down as Gohan came in rubbed my hair before going into his room to study for a while, and Goten came home with two armfuls of his and Trunk's school work for the night which we pretty much finished together even thought I had no clue on what Trunks was doing in school anyway.

Soon a while later I just sang softly to Trunks who was pressed into my side on the bed, wanting to be close as he listened to my haunting voice. It didn't bother Goten when he walked into the room as I sang; he probably thought I left the radio on.

And when he went to turn it off he saw it was already turned off as he looked my way before jumping out of his chair and landing on the Air mattress.

I just laughed at Goten and so did Trunks as we both got well rested for the next day.

_Stay with me… _

_Baby stay with me…_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_She showed me everything she used to know_

_Picture frames_

_And country road_

_When the days were long_

_And the world was small_

_Oh she stood by as it fell apart_

_Separate rooms_

_And broken hearts_

_But I won't be the one to let you go…_

_Ohhh_

_Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be _

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips _

_And feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

_Don't run away_

_And it's hard to love again_

_When the only way it's been_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away_

_If it's something that you want_

_Darling you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go_

_Just stay with me _

_Baby stay with me_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes close all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as your moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

_I'm not sure where this is gonna go _

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as your moving in_

_Taste your lips _

_And feel your skin_

_When the time comes _

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

**Glad you enjoyed the story I'll see you in the next chapter **

**See ya!~ **


End file.
